


Throne room antics

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throne room antics

Bog sat alone in his new throne room, rubbing his long fingers over his head as he felt a headache coming on. He sighed, knowing he would not see Marianne this evening as she had obligations in her own kingdom that would keep her away, but that did not prevent him from feeling displeased about it. He wondered if he could escape to his rooms without anyone noticing when he saw movement by the door. Inwardly he groaned, but aloud he growled, “NOT NOW!” 

The door slammed and Marianne stepped out into the light. “Really? Want me to leave?” She grinned and Bog's face broke into a huge smile. He stood up and moved over to her swiftly. He lifted her off her feet as he gathered her into his arms. He swung her around happily before he carried her back to his throne. He sat down with her on his lap and chuckled. “Sorry, long day.” 

Marianne smiled and ran her fingers down his face and over his head, “Sorry, maybe I can help?” Bog sighed happily. “Just having you here helps. I didn't think I would see you tonight.” 

She laughed. “We finished early and then I sneaked out. Dawn is covering for me if anyone comes looking for me. She is fine with staying because Sunny is small enough to keep in her room.” 

Bog snorted. “Marianne! That is terrible!” 

She laughed. “It's true! She has been sneaking Sunny into her room for weeks!” 

They both laughed then settled down. “Well...” Marianne stretched, making her shoulders crack a bit. “So—what has you so stressed out?” Bog sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Border disputes, trade issues and just many, many minor things all at once.” She cupped his face and gently rubbed her thumbs along his cheeks, then smiled very wickedly. “I think I can help.” She slid down sensually from his lap to kneel down between his legs her hands on his knees. Bog looked down at her with a quirked eyebrow. “Marianne, what are you doing?” 

She bit her bottom lip and grinned. “You just sit back and relax.” Marianne slid her hand along the inside of his thighs, then along his groin. She used her thumbs to rub slowly until she exposed him. Bog dug his claws into the arms of his throne with a groan as she freed his erection. 

“Marianne??” Bog moaned her name as he trembled. 

“Bog, shhhh...” 

Marianne stroked her hands along his length slowly. She watched for his reaction as she kept her eyes on his face. She slowly moved her mouth over his erection and slowly moved the end of her tongue around his tip getting it good and wet before she slid her mouth further down. She took in as much of him as she could. Marianne then wrapped her tongue around him slowly. She used the flat of her tongue to move up his length. She licked slowly, making Bog shudder. He groaned as he pressed himself against the back of his throne. 

She lowered her mouth again and sucked gently before she pulled up keeping the pressure soft. Marianne dragged her teeth just enough to make him growl with pleasure. She held his erection and licked up, then down. She drew on his tip which nearly caused him to rise out of the throne. Marianne tasted just a little of him as he tried to hold back. The grin on her face was wicked as she drew her teeth up again. Bog begged, “Marianne please stop!” 

She beamed as she stood up and watched his flushed face as she took off her boots and slid off her tights. Marianne moved to straddle him as he sat leaning back on the throne. She refrained from lowering herself down on him right away, though. 

She kept her warm brown eyes locked on his brilliant blue ones as she turned around so her back was to him, her wings pooling on either side of his lap. She adjusted her position, then placed her hands over his, which were practically dug into the throne. She then lowered herself on him, gradually slid down on him, making the process last. Bog ground his teeth to prevent himself from exploding right then as she glided lower. She took all of him into her with a squeeze of her muscles and she finally had all of him. She finally settled on him comfortably and leaned back with a moan of his name, “Oh, Bog!” Marianne dragged her hands up his arms as she leaned against his chest, twisting her head to the side to brush her lips against his. 

Bog folded his arms around her. He moved one large, long fingered hand under her tunic tracing lines over her bare stomach with his claws, the other hand cupped her breast through her dress, his thumb, fingers, tips of claws played at hard sensitive nipples even through the soft delicate petals of her dress. She jerked and shuddered with pleasure, especially when one of his long fingers snaked lower between her legs and rubbed that spot that made her go wild. 

It was her turn to dig her fingers into the arms of the throne, though she was not capable of leaving deep marks as Bog did. She groaned, “Oh, Bog, yes!” 

She ground her hips back against him biting her bottom lip to keep from yelling as Bog sent her over the edge, but he did not stop there. He continued to move his fingers slowly on her until it was almost agonizing with how good it made her feel. Bog's touch, the feel of him swollen inside her. Her wings stiffened with her pleasure, fluttered a little against Bog and the throne. She could hear the occasional thump of Bog's own wings against the back of the throne as he jerked with pleasure. 

He shifted a little to adjust her on his lap, sliding to the edge of the throne's seat. She dropped down on her hands as he gripped her hips and shoved, keeping her legs up on the throne. As she let her head fall down, her wings spread out. Marianne could not keep herself quiet, letting a cry of pleasure escape as she pushed back against Bog. Bog quivered and groaned her name, “Marianne...oh Marianne...” 

He yanked her hips back and pushed himself as deeply as he would go, his own wings snapped out at the same time. She dug her fingers into the floor with a cry, her own wings seemed to burst with renewed color as they vibrated out just as Bog exploded inside her. They both peaked then ebbed and peaked again as one, their cries mixing together. Bog dropped down to his knees in front of his throne his wings falling quiet, though he still held her hips as he stayed buried inside her. Marianne fell to her elbows, her wings went limp. She stopped moving as she tried to regain her breath. 

After a few more moments of the two of them catching their breath, they slowly parted. Bog stood, his long legs a bit shaky as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Bog stumbled a little as he backed into the throne and sat down as he held her tightly. 

He nuzzled her neck kissing the soft skin, occasionally making her giggle as she snuggled in close. “Can you stay the night?” Bog asked in a muffled whisper against her ear. She giggled again at the sensation of his warm breath stirring her hair. “They would have to send an army to make me come home tonight.” 

Bog chuckled. “Good.” 

They stayed like that, embracing for a while, before Bog deemed it safe to get to his private quarters, carrying her in his arms.


End file.
